Ask Frank
by Mr.Marr
Summary: Frank turns into a bit of a rebel when he leaves the Dumping Ground. He meets new friends and starts going clubbing with them. But what about this certain blonde girl that he meets, he decides whether to leave or not...


**OK so I wrote this on the 17th/18th March 2012.**

Tracy Beaker had a letter in her hand. "Frank," she said, entering his room. "There's a letter that has come for us about you." "What is it?" he asked.

"I think you should read it yourself," she gave him the letter, and he read through it.

"They want me to what?" Frank said.

"We got this letter and it's from some people who want to move you because they think that you would cope better in a special care home with other people with cerebral palsy."

"WHAT?"

"Frank, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

Frank stormed out of the room.

Tracy went to Mike. "I talked to him about it and he was really angry."

"He'll calm down in a bit. He doesn't have to go to the special care home. I'll speak to him now."

Mike went upstairs to Frank's room. "He's not there, and his room is empty!"

Tracy burst into the room. "We have to look for him!"

Carmen came to see what was going on. "Where's Frank? And his room?"

"He's just run off."

* * *

Frank knocked on Jack O'Donovan's door. Jack opened. "Hi Frank. I haven't seen you for two months."

"Is Liam in?"

"No, I sent him off to boarding school."

"Oh." Frank looked crestfallen.

"You can come in if you want. What's up?"

Frank went inside and said, "I got a letter from these people saying that I have to move to a special needs care home."

"No."

"Yes. So I ran away from the Dumping Ground so that I can live somewhere else."

"So where are you going to live?"

"I'm going to live on the streets."

* * *

"OK, one last search around the place and then I'm going to call the police," said Tracy.

"Good idea," said Mike.

"Really?" said Elektra. "I'm glad that that spaz has gone."

"Be quiet," said Gina. "Anyone could say that you have behavioural problems."

"And anyone could say that you're overweight. Oh yeah, Elaine did."

Gina resisted the urge to slap her. She saw the letter on the floor. "He read it, then?" She picked it up. "Hey it says here that Frank will be moved in two weeks. No wonder he escaped."

"I thought that he didn't have to go," remarked Tracy.

"We have to find him," said Gina.

"No, fatty," said Tracy. "If we find him, then they're going to move him to the special care home."

* * *

"I'm going to leave now," said Frank. "Bye."

Frank left Jack's house and saw some people. There were four of them.

"Hi," said one girl. "I'm Mary Ann."

"I'm Mari-ska."

"I'm Jenny."

"And I'm Austin."

"And you are?" asked Mary Ann.

"I'm Frank."

"You're what?" said Mari-ska. "I couldn't hear."

"FRANK."

"Oh," said Jenny. "He has several palsy. Come with us. We're going clubbing in this place called The Bubbles."

"It's cerebral palsy. And I can't," said Frank. "I have to run away."

"Don't worry about that," said Mari-ska. "We've runaway already. We live in this hidden building. Come with us."

"We'll take your stuff there," said Mary Ann. "Wow, you've run away from somewhere special. Where was it?"

The word 'special' made Frank feel worse about the Dumping Ground. He wanted to leave even more

"The Dumping Ground."

"You ran away from a bin?" said Austin.

"No. It's a care home."

"OK," said Jenny. "We're going now." They all set off and talked whilst Frank followed them. They stopped at this black building with green wires.

"This is The Bubbles. We club here," said Mary Ann.

They all went inside and saw a lot of young people with drinks in their hands. Some of them were playing pool, and some were fighting.

"You have to meet Liam," said Mari-ska.

"Liam?" said Frank. "No, it can't be the same one; he's at boarding school."

"Who is?" asked Jenny.

"No one," said Frank.

Liam was an 18 year old. "This is Frank," said Austin.

"Hi Frank," said Liam.

"Hi, Liam," said Frank.

"This place is for young people only. Don't tell anyone else about this place."

"Why would I?"

"He's run away from the Bumping Ground," said Jenny. "We have all his stuff, so where should we put them?"

"Am I going to live here?" said Frank.

"Not exactly here," said Mary Ann. "We have our own rooms here. I'll take you to yours."

Everyone else stayed while Mary Ann and Frank went to his room. It was smaller than his own in Elm Tree House. There was absolutely nothing in it, except a pair of windows.

"After a while, we can steal some carpet and you can enjoy your stay here. I'll just get the rest of your stuff from the others."

"What is this place?"

"Oh, it's just a hidden building. Only kids can see it," said Mary Ann. "Miles better than a care home."

* * *

After a few weeks, Frank settled in The Bubbles. He talked to a lot of people but wished that Liam was actually Liam O'Donovan. He walked out of his room and saw a girl entering The bubbles.

"Lizanne?" he said.

"Frank!" she said. She told people, "He used to be my boyfriend. So how's the Dumping Ground? How's Kitty and Tyler? And Liam?"

"I don't live there anymore. Nor does Liam or Kitty."

"OK," said Lizanne. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Oi you!" said Mary Ann.

Frank and Lizanne turned to look at her. "ME?" asked Frank.

"No. That tart next to you."

"What do you want?" asked Lizanne.

"Him," said Mary Ann, pointing at Frank. "Get your grubby lips off him. He's my boyfriend."

"But I'm not—" Frank said.

"Yes you are," said Mary Ann. She walked up to Lizanne and gave her a big SLAP on the face. Then she dug her fingernails in Lizanne's cheeks.

"OW! Help me Frank!" said Lizanne.

"No!" Help me hit her!" said Mary Ann.

Frank pulled Mary Ann of Lizanne. "What are you doing? You're meant to be my boyfriend!"

That night, Frank decided to leave The Bubbles. He told Austin to help him get out.

"What's wrong with this place?" asked Austin.

"I don't want girls fighting over me here," said Frank.

"Well Liz Ann is gone."

"Her name's Lizanne and I want to go back to Elm Tree. It's been a month."

"OK, I'll just call Mari-ska to help me take all your stuff there."

* * *

"OK, James," said Tracy, "But I have to leave now. Mike usually lets me leave at 6:00 but it's nearly 9PM and I have to go home to my mum."

"You live with your mum?" said the six year old. "I though care workers ARE mums."

"We all have mums," said Tracy.

"Well where's my mum?" asked James.

"She's somewhere safe. But for now, you're going to have to live here."

"Bye Tracy."

Tracy left the room and went downstairs, where she saw Mike. "Tracy? You should have left hours ago."

"James was keeping me up. I'm going now." Tracy left the Dumping Ground and saw a few people coming to her.

"Is that you Frank?" called Tracy.

"That's Tracy," Frank said to Austin and Mari-ska.

"Frank? You've been missing for nearly a month. Why did you show up now? Look, I'll take you in and explain yourself to Mike. I'll help you bring your stuff in."

"Can we come in too?" asked Mari-ska.

"Might as well."

"So Frank, they're not going to take you in the Special Needs care home. They heard that you were missing and just forgot about the whole thing," said Mike.

"OK, I'm coming back to stay. I'm going to my room now." Frank got up.

"No wait, Frank…"

Frank went up to his room and saw someone on his bed.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Aaagh! It's a monster," said the boy.

"No, it's just Frank," said Mike, getting into the room.

* * *

In the morning, Frank asked Gus who took his room.

"His name is James Lee, spelt L-E-E not L-E-I-G-H, and he's been occupying your room for two days. 3 days after your disappearance, Gina decided to say that your room is vacant. 4 days after…"

"OK, I don't want to know details about when I was gone, Gus."

"Why not?" said Gus. "Everyone was worried about where you were gone. Even Liam came here 3 weeks ago and 2 days and—" he checked his watch, "17 hours ago to find out where you went."

"Liam came here?"

"Yeah," said Tee. "His brother told him that you told him that you were running away and Liam came out of his boarding school to look for you."

"Now do you feel bad about going?" asked Elektra.

"I saw Lizanne."

"Lizanne?" asked Johnny. "Did she say anything about stealing my money?"

"No," said Frank. "She was too busy getting her face clawed by another girl."

"Good," said Johnny.

"So, now that you're back," said Carmen. "Are you staying?"

"Yeah," said Frank.

"Good," replied Carmen. "You have to help me get rid of all the worms in the garden. When you left, I had to clean your room for hours." She took his hand and dragged him to the garden.

"And then," said Carmen sneakily, "We can throw some worms down Elektra's back, and hide the rest in her pillow."

"Good," Frank agreed. "She spoilt my grandad's funeral by putting worms all over the place."

Both of them dug into the soil, searching for worms.


End file.
